powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cursed warrior 343/June
Name: June (W.I.P) June.jpg|June June (ego).jpg|June (Ego) June (Id).jpg|June (Id) June (superego).jpg|June (superego) June (thanatos).jpg|June (thanatos) June (eros).jpg|June (eros) June (Shadow).jpg|June (shadow) June (true-self).jpg|June (true self) Powers: Each of the Entities living in June's head have psycho warping of a transcended level making them able to interact with the real world and materialize any enviroment they see fit combined with their powers. Jungian Archetype Mimicry. Backstory: June's memory was erased so she does not know much about her past and she also seems to have lost the ability to talk. But what she does know is that her consciousness was appearently shattered but the power did not kill her rather she inherited psionic abilities and supernatural abilities represented through parts of her psychology. lets go through the Entities powers and how they affect June: Thanatos : Grim Reaper Physiology Killing instinct Fearlessness The Thanatos part of June's head is the death-drive and is (as expected) unhinged and murder crazy. When June gets taken over by Thanatos her eyes turn empty black and thanatos' weapons materialize to replace her spear. Every descision offered by Thanatos inside June's head involves at least three people dying which is why her descisions are only a last resort. Eros : ' Creation Magic Sexual Instinct Life Force Manipulation The Eros part of June's head is the sex-drive. When Eros takes over June her eyes turn gold she immediatly tries to flirt with everyone in the area even if they are enemies. Because of this like Thanatos her descisions are rarely accepted. 'Superego: Inner Light Externalization Benefic Force Manipulation Benefic Attacks The Superego part of June's head is the "Good-Drive". Its desicions are ones you would normally find the right thing to do and is the most important of the Entities. When it takes over June her eyes turn a friendly blue color and when fighting the Superego rarely kills anyone. Id: Inner Darkness Externalization Malefic Force Manipulation Malefic Attacks The Id part of June's head is the "Evil-Drive". Its desicions are what you would consider evil and along with Superego is the most important of the Entites. When it takes over June her eyes turn a sinister purple and while she is not murder crazy like Thanatos she will not avoid killing people. Shadow: Umbrakinetic Claws Alien Mind Umbrakinetic Combat The Shadow part of June's head is everything negative about her. If you thought Thanatos was bad then you do not want to fight Shadow. While Id offers desicions that the majority of people would consider evil it is more a selfish being then an evil being. But the desicions offered by Shadow are every category evil is recognized by. While Thanatos kills her victims permanentley Shadow loves to torture them and give them a slow and painful death. When she takes over June her eyes turn a violent red color and will tear up most opponents mercilessly. 'True-Self: ' Ultimate Fighter Zenith Absolute Condition The True Self part of June's mind is everything positive about her and is the most powerful of the Entities. When she takes over June her eyes become all white and fights to the godly extent 'Ego: ' The Ego part of June's mind is the most important part of June's mind because she is the Entity who speaks for June and whenever there is a choice to be made. June unknowingly is the persona but has personality and humanity. However the other Entities do not feel the same way and whil they are on her side they have to follow the rules and only take orders from the Ego on which desicion to choose. Every decision June makes could go either way. Making her completely unpredictable Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet